Illness
by x-Lazart-x
Summary: What happens when Light falls ill and L has to nurse him back to health? Will they feel a connection?


I really wasn't feeling well. I think I'm coming down with something, a fever. In the middle of the year, how does that happen? I'm never sick, especially not at this now, at test time. This can't be happening to me. I'm sure I'll feel better tomorrow.

I'm bed ridden. Turns out I didn't get better, only worse. My temperature's pushing one hundred and I feel like I'm dying. We called the doctor, who said that it was a new thing going around and they thought it was contagious. So everyone cleared out. Moving the headquarters to a hotel temporarily. Well, not everyone cleared out. Someone had to stay and take care of me. My dad was going to do it, being my parent and all. But to my, and everyone else's, surprise, L insisted on being the one who stayed.

So I'm stuck here, feeling and looking like crap, with L at my every beck and call. Though that's actually making me feel worse. He comes in all clean, and handsome and smelling good. While I'm just a sweaty, smelly, stinky mess, that looks like death warmed over. Why do I even care? He's not even a friend! Well…not really. No. I'm going to stop caring.

How can he act like he doesn't notice? He'll come in and, with an arm around my shoulder, help me to sit up sp I can drink some tea he keeps making me. His nose doesn't wrinkle, he doesn't grimace in disgust, how does he manage it? It's been three days and while I'm slowly getting better, I still am not strong enough for a shower and I stink to high heavens. It's really bad. Mostly I don't notice because I'm accustomed to it but sometimes if I take a deep breath the stench makes itself known.

At least now I know L is a good actor. Or maybe he really doesn't notice. It could be that he has a terrible sense of smell. I don't know. But if I don't have a bath soon I'm going to die.

"L? I have a favor," I hate how weak I sound. I meet his eyes and am relieved I don't see pity there. Everytime I was ill my family tip toed around me and would send those sympathetic looks my way. It makes me feel so stupid.

"What is it?"

"I-" Faltering I felt heat rise in my cheeks. I can't believe I'm asking this. "I really need a bath. Could you please help me?"

"I'll go run it just now," he came back five minutes later. "Can you stand?"

"I can walk but I think I'll need help." This was horrible. I hate feeling weak in front of other people and he's seeing me at my most vulnerable. Slowly we made our way to the bathroom, him supporting most of my weight. He studied my face for a few seconds before slowly stripping me down to my boxers.

I couldn't keep back the blush that flared. Maybe I should have just dealt with the stink after all.

"Can you manage to wash yourself?" he murmured, hands rubbing up and down my arm. I don't think he realized he was doing it but I certainly did as the image of him washing my body popped into my mind.

"Em…yeah I'll be fine," I chocked out.

"Just shout me when you're ready to go back to your room. I'll just be waiting outside the door."

I struggled into the bath with some difficulty. Once in though the water seemed to energize me. Taking my time, I scrubbed myself clean, making sure I got everywhere.

It took a lot more energy to get out than it has to get in. I called L and he helped me back to bed, practically having to carry me. Dripping wet I fell asleep, utterly exhausted, not noticing the smile on L's face as he caringly tucked me in, placing a kiss on my forehead before leaving me.

I feel a lot better. I'm up and moving about, no longer relying on L. But I have to say I miss it. I enjoyed it when he would just sit beside me because I didn't want to be alone. How his hand would brush my forehead, feeling amazingly cool against my fevered skin. Or he'd sometimes hum to himself as he gave me food and water, cheering me up, unintentionally.

The door opened and the sound of voices met our ears, the rest of the team coming back. Our gazes locked and I could see the same regret in his face that I felt. The regret that this was over. We were back to normal, me being a suspect, him suspicious. We wouldn't feel that connection any more. None of this had happened.


End file.
